Home Videos
by SmokeSpirit
Summary: A Nalu high school AU story. Natsu and Lucy's moms decide to watch a few home videos.


_**(A/N: Hi everyone! My name's SmokeSpirit, and this is my first non-collaborative fanfic! You might know me as the co-writer of "An Urge", on LunaEris9's account. New or not, I hope you enjoy this just the same! BTW, for the purposes of this fanfiction, I'm going to name Natsu's mom Natsumi. Original, I know. Also, if you can catch the references hidden in the dates, you are amazing. I'll tell you guys what they mean afterwards anyway, though.)**_

"Ahhh…" Layla murmured, reclining on the couch. She and Natsumi had just finished cleaning Natsumi's house. It was a mess and a nightmare. _No wonder Natsu's such a mess._ Still, Layla had been determined that they do some spring cleaning, and when Layla wanted something done, she did it. _That's probably why Lucy turned out so headstrong,_ she thought. Suddenly, Natsumi came through the door with two ice-cold glasses of lemonade.

"Well, that was quite a job. What to do now…" Layla mused.

"Hmmm… You wanna go over and clean your house?" Natsumi asked mischievously. Seeing the dangerous expression on Layla's face, she quickly backtracked. "Or maybe we could watch some home videos! Natsu and Lucy's childhood, how about that instead?"

Layla nodded approvingly. "I remember those! They grow up so fast, don't they?" She said wistfully.

"I'll go put them on!"

 **October 12, 2009**

The video came into focus on two toddlers, around 3 years old. One was a girl with bright yellow hair, Lucy, and the other was a boy with a shock of pink hair, Natsu. They were sitting at a table, with two strawberries before each. They were munching on them happily. Suddenly, Lucy dropped one of her strawberries on the floor. Her eyes started to tear up. Layla, the camerawoman, rushed forward to comfort her, but stopped as Natsu turned to Lucy and patted her on the head. He offered her one of his strawberries with a big grin. Lucy stopped crying and smiled as well. A dark-haired woman in the background, Natsumi smiled. "Awww…" The video cut to black.

 **January 29, 2010**

The two kids were chasing each other happily around Layla and Jude's house, giggling and shrieking. Natsu caught up with Lucy and tackled her.

"ACK! Get off, you're heavy!" Lucy cried, still laughing.

"You're one to talk!" Natsu replied cheekily.

"NATSU!" He ran off laughing, and hid behind his mother's skirt. Lucy huffed and gave up the chase.

"Mama, will you play hide and seek with us?" Lucy asked, looking at the camera. Layla chuckled. "Of course I will. Natsumi, come on!" The video went black as the two women started counting to one hundred, but the pitter-patter of feet on the stairs is evident. Once they got to one hundred, they decided to humor the children, going from room to room and searching before going upstairs. After they head upstairs they look in every room, but don't find them.

Getting a little more desperate, they started searching more carefully, not thinking to check the laundry room. After all, there weren't any hiding spots in there… right? Eventually, they thought to check in the laundry room and started searching. Layla and Natsumi were about to give up hope until Natsumi said, "Wait!" They both stopped, listening carefully.

Small snores were coming from the basket of warm, freshly laundered clothes. They went through it and soon found Natsu and Lucy, both sound asleep. Both women sighed in relief.

"No wonder… they were running around all afternoon!" Natsumi said.

"I'll have to redo that laundry though…" Layla sweat dropped.

"Oh calm down, I'll help!" Natsumi replied. "Let's just leave them be for now…"

 **November 22, 2011**

The two children were facing each other and talking. Suddenly, pretty much out of the blue, Natsu declared, "Lucy! Let's get married when we grow up!"

"W-WHAT?!" Lucy was dumbfounded. "I-Idiot, do you even know what that means?!"

Natsu nodded confidently. "Uh-huh! We get to live together and sleep together forever! It'll be like an endless sleepover!" At this, Natsumi, who was already laughing, fell off of her chair in mirth. Even Layla muffled her laughter behind the camera.

"Honestly! I'm not marrying you, Natsu!" Lucy said, her face bright red.

"But why not?! Come on, it'll be fun!" Natsu pouted.

"W-Well, uhhh… I'm not marrying someone who can't support himself! How will we pay bills if you lay around all day?" Lucy said, a little desperately.

"I'll get a job!" Natsu said. "And I'll take care of the kids!"

"IDIOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE HAVING KIDS!?" Lucy yelled. "Besides, I'm not marrying someone shorter than me!"

"If you're married, you have to have kids, right? And I'm still growing! I'll be WAY taller than you someday!" Natsu replied defensively. Lucy just groaned and buried her tiny head into the couch.

 **May 6, 2017**

 _ **(A.N. IDK anything about basketball, so this'll be short!)**_

The camera was filming a school basketball game. Lucy, her best friend Levy, and Natsumi, who were sitting next to Layla, smiled and waved for the camera. The game was Fairy Tail Middle School versus Sabertooth Middle School. Natsu jogged up to them.

"Hey Luce, can ya hold my jersey for me? Thanks!" He jogged away, dropping the jersey on her without waiting for an answer.

"Typical Natsu…" Lucy sighed. "Oh! The game's starting!" They sat back as the points racked up on both sides. 2-3… 4-7… 9-11… Natsu and his friend Gajeel seemed to be struggling against Sabertooth's best players, Sting and Rogue. Lucy got more agitated as Natsu got more tired. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up in her seat, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "NATSU! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU! GOOO FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy was giving the cheerleaders a run for their money! At the same time, her best friend Levy stood up and started yelling for Gajeel. In fact, all of Fairy Tail Middle gave even louder shouts of encouragement. The players looked up and smiled, Natsu flashing a thumbs up. Playing with renewed strength, they easily beat Sabertooth.

After the game, Natsu and Gajeel came up to them. Natsu was flashing a huge grin and Gajeel was smirking a little.

"Gihi, thanks shrimp," he said, blushing a little. Levy mumbled a barely audible, "You're welcome," before blushing and looking at her feet.

"Great cheering Luce! Thanks! It really helped!" Natsu said, grinning even wider if possible.

"Of course I'll cheer! You're my friend after all!" Lucy smiled as well.

 **July 1, 2017**

Lucy stepped onto the stage wearing a pretty white dress. Her hair was threaded with white ribbons. As the music started, she struck a pose, and then started dancing gracefully. Her golden hair shimmered behind her, the ribbons fluttering. She and her dance team jumped and twirled in perfect time.

Lucy looked up and her eyes widened. She probably spotted the pink-haired idiot in the back holding up a huge, neon, glittery sign that practically screamed for attention. It proclaimed, "You Can Do It, Lucy!" Surprised, said girl almost fell. Luckily, her friend Erza was there to steady her without the audience noticing.

Backstage, Lucy and her friend Juvia helped each other take off their makeup and remove their ribbons. Natsu, his friend Gray, and Natsumi walked up to them.

"You did a good job, Juvia," Gray said somewhat awkwardly, blushing a little. Juvia, who had a self-proclaimed crush on him, practically fainted on the spot and Gray rushed to catch her.

"LUCY! DID YOU SEE MY SIGN?! I MADE IT MYSELF!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"It was physically impossible not to see it! Did you empty the contents of an entire craft store on it?!" Lucy yelled back.

Natsu laughed and handed her flowers. "From my mom and I! We think you did great!"

Natsumi nodded her head affirmatively. "You were amazing, Lucy!"

From behind the camera Layla commented, "It was wonderful. I'm proud!" Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, everyone! I'm glad you liked it!"

 **May 3, 2023**

The two moms sighed.

"They've grown so much," Layla remarked.

"That was so cute!" Natsumi said, squealing a little.

Just then, Natsu and Lucy came in through the front door, chatting about school.

"Ugh, I have so much English homework. I swear my teacher hates me."

"What are we doing for our Social Studies project?"

"Let's do the Ancient Egyptians!"

"Everyone does them! What about the Byzantine Empire?"

"The what?"

"Natsu, how will you ever get into college?"

"Calm down I'm only a sophomore-"They abruptly cut off, noticing the two women.

"Oh, don't mind us!" Layla said, smiling.

"Natsu, Lucy, if you're going to do a project, go upstairs and don't leave a mess. Layla and I worked for about three hours cleaning this place up!" Natsumi wagged a teasing finger at them. "Last time you were here, it looked like a tornado had gone through Natsu's room!"

The two teenagers smiled, remembering the pillow fight that had caused said tornado. Not to mention the near-failed test the next day due to not studying.

"Okay!" they chorused, running upstairs.

Layla huffed a little. "Honestly… when will those two admit they like each other?"

Natsumi smiled playfully. "Well… Natsu is taller than Lucy now, you know!"

 _ **(A.N. Did you like it?! Please feel free to like, comment, follow, whatever floats your boat! Constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm planning to release a summer-themed Fairy Tail fanfic on the first day of summer, so stay tuned!)**_

 _Dates:_

 _October 12, 2009 – The Fairy Tail anime makes its debut!_

 _January 29, 2010 – The first Fairy Tail DVD is released!_

 _November 22, 2011 – Funimation releases the combo pack of the first 12 Fairy Tail episodes!_

 _May 6, 2017 – The second Fairy Tail movie, Dragon Cry, is released in Japan!_

 _July 1 – Lucy's birthday, resulting from a translation mistake!_

 _May 3 – Hiro Mashima's birthday!_


End file.
